Metal Gear Terror
by Trevor4
Summary: R for language, blood, and violent actionsdescriptions


**Metal Gear Terror- Part One**

**Raiden**- "Ok Snake, you cover me and ill go and try to surprise the sniper."

**Snake- **"Ok, go go go"

Raiden got up and ran all the way to the sniper's position. As he entered the realm of the sniper, it spun around and fired, sending a bullet into Raiden's left leg.

**Raiden**- Awwww, shit!

He fell to the floor. Wolf pulled out her razor sharp tanto knife that she carried with her everywhere she went, she unsheathed it as Raiden was getting up off of the ground. The seconds seemed like hours to raiden as she closed in on him, sealing off all exits. As she did that, it left raiden with only a short window of time to get out of there!

**Raiden**- Uh, snake.... can you help me the fuck out here?

A shot rang in the air and whizzed past wolf's head and made direct contact with the wall behind her. Wolf turned her head to face Snake, and all of a sudden, her middle finger protruded through the air, aimed at snake. She raised it up high, as to intimidate and encourage snake to fight. As she lowered her hand, she bore a smirk on her beautiful Aryan face.

She continued to walk slowly towards Raiden. Snake wondered how something so beautiful could be so deadly as it was. "Even the prettiest rose has its thorns" he thought to himself, he was almost in a daze as he stared at her through his binoculars.

Raiden fought to get up, but as he did, he was forced to the ground by more unbearable pain. Wolf was, at the time, close enough to deliver a kick to Raiden's groin. Snake watched in pity as wolf wound her leg up backwards and let it fly forwards, hitting Raiden as hard as she could in the "balls" with the toe of her boot. He let out a scream, a scream that can only be heard from a man when his balls are being hurt. Such an unbearable sound that it echoes in your cerebral cortex for as long as you live. While this happened, snake grimaced as he knew what raiden was experiencing.

Raiden lay there on his side, both hands clutching his mid-section. He managed to get up and scootch far enough away that he couldnt be attacked by CQC (close quarters combat).

Wolf heard a bullet pierce the air and zoom past her head. It was snake firing at her. Enraged, she drew her USP Match .40 from her side, aimed at Raiden's right arm, and fired. The gunshot echoed through the air with a deafening roar, the blood from raiden's arm spattered as the bullet entered his body, ripped through his shoulder blade, and exited out the other side.

Raiden screamed in agony as the increadibly hot round pierced his skin. Snake ran up the passage almost in slow motion because of the adrenaline rushing through his body. He was virtually unstoppable as he ran. When he got up the staircase, he turned the corner and say Raiden on the floor, blood seeping out of his arm while he tossed and turned from the pain. It was at that moment that he was struck in the arm with some sort of blade. He glanced down at his right bicep. He saw a camouflaged rubberized grip and a shiny blade, complete with bright red blood soaked half-way up the blade. It was his blood, and even worse, the blade was so sharp that it went through his arm and pinned him to the wall. He was stuck, and there was nothing he could do about it. If he would try to pull away from the wall, the blade would rip and tear his skin.

The fight was over, Wolf had won. She had successfully taken on two highly trained soldiers, and won. she walked slowly towards Snake, walking so that he could see ever part of her body. She loved him, and could tell that he thought that he liked the way she looked. As she walked towards him, she could see him looking at her legs, then her feet, then to her face and breasts, then back to her legs.

**Wolf-** Do you like the way i look? Would you like to go somewhere special with me? Talk Damn-it!

Wolf ripped the knife out of snakes arm and took her foot and kicked the side of Snake's leg, causing him to fall to his knees. While he was down on the ground, Wolf took out a zip strip and tied Snake's hands together.

**Snake-** Damn!

Raiden got the strength to stand up and raise his fists into fighting mode. Wolf Turned around.

**Wolf-** You dont ever quit do you?

He ran towards her and swung. Wolf dodged it and when raiden got close enough, she delivered a punch to his gut. Raiden fell to the ground, and wolf put a zip strip on his wrists. The next thing that Snake realized, there was a red laser going up raiden's back and onto his head. All of a sudden, a quiet "ping" noise when, out of nowhere, there was a white stick poking out the back of Raiden's head. The laser changed course and was headed towards snake, it repeated the noise and everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
